


The Damn Birthday Cake

by Jsjsjs29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Birthday Cake, Boys In Love, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsjsjs29/pseuds/Jsjsjs29
Summary: Osamu wants to bake a birthday cake for his mother, but doesn't know which one. Suna has the idea for the perfect cake and is more than happy to help him.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 40





	The Damn Birthday Cake

“What’s up with him?“ Suna asked Atsumu as he walked into the classroom and immediately was greeted by a groaning Osamu slumping over on his desk. Usually Osamu was a rather composed person, so seeing him this frustrated and desperate, was something one didn’t experience often.

Atsumu turns around to Suna “He can’t think of what to bake for our mums birthday,“ a wicked grin appearing on his face. “While I already bought a present weeks ago!“

And another groan followed, muffled by Osamu having his head buried between his arms.

Suna slid between the rows, past Atsumu and Osamu and took his seat between the gray haired twin and the window side.

“Can’t you just gift something together?“ Suna inquired, thinking it was a pretty obvious solution.

“You know, we have this agreement that I always buy the present for our parents birthday and Samu bakes a cake for them. We did it like this for a long time now and now he doesn’t know what to bake anymore, cause he already made all of our mothers favorite cakes.“

Suna nodded understanding. 

Finally Osamu lifted his head a little, looking over to the middle blocker. “And I just can’t suddenly buy her a cake, she loves it so much when its self-made“

Suna leaned a little bit closer to his friend, giving him a small smile. “Can’t blame her, everything you make tastes fantastic.“

That also coaxed out a little smile from Osamu. “Thanks, Rin.“

“Don’t want to interrupt your flirting-“ Atsumu breaks in and receives a scowl from both of them in return. “-but we still have to figure out what cake to bake.“

And back was Osamu to letting his head fall back onto his arms with a frustrated sigh.

Leaning back into his seat, Suna changed back to his usual expression. “What kind of cakes does she like?“ He asked genuinely wanting to help his friend.

“She’s not very picky, but mostly something fruity.“ Osamu mumbles between his arms.

Suna immediately thought of the perfect cake, but if his mother would be okay with him sharing the recipt- he didn’t know… _ahh what the hell! Who cares?_ It was Osamu who needed his help and Suna was weak against him, he couldn’t just leave his friend suffering like that. And especially not if said boy meant a lot more to him than just a friend.

“How about a strawberry cheesecake?“ He suggested.

Osamu shot up in his seat, sparkling eyes whirling around to meet Suna’s, who’s heart skipped a beat. _Yep, these are definitely no platonic feelings anymore…_ , Suna had to acknowledge.

“That’s perfect!“ He exclaimed excitedly and there was Suna’s heart after completely stumbling over for a what felt like eternity, suddenly taking up again on full speed.

Though his delight faltered a bit, when a thought came to Osamu’s mind. “But I never made cheesecake before, usually I have a bit time to practice it to perfection, before I’ll make it for one of my parents.“

Oh yes, Suna just remembered too well all the days Osamu brought him cake to school, to be his test eater. And for some reason, and it always made Suna feel very special, Osamu always only bought him a sample and every time was so eager to hear Suna’s opinion on them.

“No problem, my mum makes the best cheesecake.“ Suna offered.

“And she would give me her recipt?“ 

“She’d probably even show you herself, how to make it.“ _Hopefully she would…_ but with a bit of persuasion and telling her it was for Osamu and his mother’s birthday, she probably wasn’t able to deny.

“Are you sure?“ Osamu looked a bit concerned, but again Suna gave him a little smile.

“Yeah, don’t worry, you know she loves you.“

Atsumu snorted beside them, again interrupting the moment they had together and also again earned an annoyed look from both of them. “Pff- no wonder since he always plays the perfect son in law.“ He teased his brother.

Osamu’s eyes widened for a split second before he lunges over, punching Atsumu’s arm. 

“Shut up!“ Osamu yells. “I’m just being nice!“

“Yes maybe, but with the intention of someday really being their son in law!“ Atsumu kept mocking.

Both of them fell into on of their usual quarrels, fortunately not noticing the slight blush that creeps its way on the cheeks of the boy quietly sitting next to them. _Stop thinking about the possibility of marrying Osamu! STOP!_ , Suna tried to tell his mind, but with not much of a success.

Luckily when they both finished their childish fight and Osamu turned around to Suna again, he had at least his face under control.

“Anyways,“ he began, his expression falling into a smile again, when he met Suna’s eyes. “I’d be glad, if your mum could show me.“

“Sure, you wanna come over after school?“ 

“Yes, thank you.“

“You’re welcome.“ And know Suna leaned a bit to the side, to look around Osamu at Atsumu. „And just to make it clear, you are not invited.“ Osamu snickers along Suna’s snide remark, covering his mouth with his hand.

Atsumu just rolls his eyes. “Oh please, as if I want to.“ He crunched up his nose in disgust. “A whole afternoon of third wheeling? -no thank you.“ He turned around with an overdramatic pose, while Osamu threw a last grateful look Suna’s way, who returned it with a smile himself.

***

They didn’t had practice that day, so they immediately went to the Suna’s house after school. 

“I’m home!“ Suna called out from the hallway into the rest of the house, followed by a “Pardon, my intrusion,“ from Osamu, but no one answered what was unexpected. Usually his mother was home when he came from school.

On the isle in the middle of the kitchen was a little note.

_I’m with Riri-chan at aunties place  
won’t be back until dinner  
if you need anything, call me_

Suna sighed, sitting down on one of the stools in front of the counter. “I’m sorry, but it seems like you came for nothing, my mum isn’t home.“

Osamu shrugged, not being bothered at all. “Since I’m already here, we could try on our own, you have the recipt, right?“

“I do, but only if you want, you know I’m not good with all those kitchen related things…well except eating.“

Osamu grinned at his friend, remembering all those times, Suna tried to help with cooking, only to make it all a lot more difficult in the end. But Osamu didn’t mind, he never did…

“Yes, I know, but I still want to.“

“Alright, but at your own risk. Don’t say, I didn’t warn you.“ Suna got up from his seat and walked around the isle towards the cabinet where his mother kept all her cook and baking books, bought ones and self-written.  
Osamu followed him with an amused but also fond smile on his lips. “I won’t.“

Suna took out one that looked like it had already been used quite some time. Loose paper sheets sticking out, stained from various types of foods and ingredients and also more than one handwriting indicating that Suna’s mother hasn’t been the only one writing in the book, some of the pages also seemed older than others. All in all it looked quite promising. It reminded Osamu of his grandma’s cook book and there he had found the best recipts in it.

When opening the book, Suna made sure to not let any of the loose sheets fall out. He flicked through the book. “It actually is kind of a family recipt.“ He halted at one of the pages and placed the book down.

“Oh really?“ Osamu waited for Suna to continue, since he kind of didn’t know what to say.

Suna turned around to face the other boy. “Yeah, we usually don’t show anyone outside of our family.“ 

Osamu’s eyes widened a bit shocked, he felt his face heating up a little. How could he not at least get even slightly flustered, when his best friend made him feel like he was someone special. “I’m honoured, but is it really fine then, if I see it?“

Suna gave him a small reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, as I said my mum loves you, she would’ve probably suggested it on her own, if we’d asked her.“

Osamu only nodded in response, eyeing Suna as he turned around, reached up to open a cupboard and stretched even higher as he took out a mixing bowl, feeling like he could just watch the boy all day long.

“Well, if there is going to be any problems, I could really just marry you and become a part of the family.“ Osamu heard himself say, before he could stop it.

_That was the moment, Suna’s soul left his body._

He almost let go of the bowl and let it fall straight into his face. Fortunately he still reacted quickly, making a step backwards, to let it fall down in front of his face instead and right into his outstretched arms, balancing the bowl clumsily in his hands, before he managed to regain control over it again. Though that was the only thing he could control. His expression completely shocked, his whole body covered in a deep flush and his heart stumbling over itself, making it feel like what probably a stroke was like.

“Rin?“ Osamu called out to him, concerned why after this huge reaction, his friend just kept facing away from him, tightly clutching the bowl in his hands.

 _Get your shit together, Rintaro!_ , he urged himself, taking a deep breath and even though he knew, the blush wasn’t gone completely, he turned around smirking. 

“Oh, so Atsumu was right? You do try to lure my family in?“

Osamu smirked back the same way. “Of course! After all I want their blessing, when we marry.“

_WHEN???_

_This is torture!_

But Suna was usually pretty good at hiding his real emotions, so now he just kept joking along the gray haired boy. 

“ _When_ , huh? Not even an _if_ , you’re that sure of yourself? Who said I want to marry you?“

“I’ll just have to lure you in, too.“

_You already have…_

Suna was still losing his nerves, tried to cover it up with a laugh. “Pff- good luck with that.“ He retorted, words dripping with sarcasm.

Osamu leaned over the counter closing up a bit to Suna, standing on the other side. “Ah, I think I have a pretty good shot.“

_Oh god, was I that obvious?_

He rolled his grey eyes. “Cocky much, aren’t we?“

But Osamu just couldn’t leave it be, he enjoyed Suna’s reactions way too much. He casually lowered himself into the backrest, propping an arm onto it and a poised expression on his face. “Just sure, we are perfect for each other.“

At this point, it became too much for Suna. He couldn’t tell anymore whether Osamu was joking or not. And this small part screaming or not at him, wasn’t good for his already aching heart. If they kept this going, Suna was convinced he would die. He needed to stop this.

“Let’s just bake the cake-“ He grabbed the flour and started pouring it into the bowl, which he had placed onto a scale. “It’s not like marriage is part of my plans in the near future anyways.“ He added, just muttering more to himself than to Osamu.

“But one day, we will.“

Instead of only pouring the needed amount of flour into the bowl, Suna dropped the whole bag and made the powder rising up in a huge cloud, covering his whole shirt and most of the counter in white. But he wasn’t fazed by it even the slightest, just shooting his eyes up to Osamu, glaring at him.

“Stop it! You need to stop! This- this is too much! You can’t joke around like this!“

Osamu sit up in his chair, looking seriously concerned about the outburst of his friend. “I’m sorry, I know-“

“No, you don’t, you know nothing!“

Helplessly scratching his head, Osamu became more and more desperate.

“Rin, you don’t understand-“

“No,“ he gets interrupted by Suna again. “You don’t understand, Samu! I really genuinely like you. Like _like_ you. So if you say stuff like this… “ he trails off, suddenly realizing what he just did. But instead of freaking out about it a wave of exhaustion flouted over him. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders. It was actually kind of freeing to finally say it out loud. No more pretending. No more hiding. Now it was out in the world and there was no turning back.

He carefully peered up to the grey haired boy in front of him, he had so many deeply feelings for, to see him just frozen in the spot, looking as shocked as Suna had ever seen him.

_There I have my answer, I guess…_

Suna turned around, wanting to get the small handheld vacuum cleaner, to clean up all of the flour still laying around. 

For him it was all over.

“Wait!“ Osamu suddenly called out to him, finally waking up from his trance. “Be honest, are you kidding with me?“ He asked in a calm tone but behind his eyes you could see the storm swirling inside his mind. 

A bitter snort came from Suna. “Yeah right, because I love to play vulnerable and joke about my feelings.“ 

Osamu sighed exasperatedly. “Can you please be serious for at least one second?“

All the fury crashing back again, Suna whipped around. “I am serious, you fucking idiot! I have never been more serious about anything in my life! God, I usually don’t even care enough about anything, to even become like this! So can we _please_ just leave it be and bake the damn birthday cake?“

“No,“ was all Osamu said, all the troublesome feeling washed away and left with such an intense determination in his eyes that only confused Suna. 

“No?“

Osamu didn’t explain himself further, he just stood up from the chair, struck around the kitchen isle and only stopped just right in front of Suna.

The other boy wanted to take a step back again, bringing enough space between them, so he might actually be able to properly breath, though he doubted he ever will be again. Not after today. But Osamu grabbed onto his arms, not letting him go.

“You are the idiot here, for always being so perceptive, noticing every little detail about every stupid person no matter how irrelevant, but not noticing that I like you, too!“

Suna just gaped at him. “Whaa-“

But Osamu didn’t even let him finish that one small word, instead he kissed him.

_What. The. Fuck._

Immediately Suna froze up, not able to comprehend what was happening. It was just a small kiss, just lips against lips, not even opened, not even moving, just pressed against each other, but it still caused a short circuit in Suna’s brain.

_Is this really happening?_

Noticing how Suna didn’t moved even the slightest bit under his touch, Osamu retracted himself again.

“Rin?“ He asked only in a whisper.

Suna shook his head, slowly coming back to his senses. “I- I wasn’t- I-“ He searched for the right words. “Can we do it again? I wasn’t prepared-“

“You weren’t prepared.“ Osamu repeated.

“Yes.“

“And now you are prepared?“

Suna only nodded.

A warm smile spread over Osamu’s face, making Suna’s heart melt. 

This time, Suna reached out his hands, one coming up cupping Osamu’s cheek the other buried in the back of his grey hair, while Osamu’s arms sneaked around Suna’s waist, pulling him closer.

This time, it was the most amazing kiss they both ever had in their entire life. 

It slowly involved in something more, exploring the new territory, feeling the excitement and adrenaline rushing through their bodies, pulling each other closer and closer, to get even more contact, to be even more consumed by the other. It was more than both could’ve hoped for, had dreamed of when thinking about how it would be, finally kissing their crush.

When they let go of each other after what could’ve been minutes or hours -it didn’t matter-, both were panting and grinning stupidly drunken in love.

Though Suna’s suddenly changed into a slightly more teasing one. “So, does that mean you really just proposed to me?“ 

Osamu also amused, replied unfazed. “Hmm…who knows- as you said it’s not like I plan to marry in the near future.“ He brushed away some of Suna’s brown bangs falling into his face. “But someday definitely.“

“Who says I’m not gonna propose to you before?“ He challenged back.

The other tucked at Suna’s hair, drawing him closer, giving him a tiny peek on the side of his mouth. “I’ll just have to say no then, I guess…“

Suna shot away from him, pushing him slightly against his chest. “That’s just cruel- you wouldn’t dare!“

Osamu pulling them together again, falling flat against each other, hovering with his lips just millimeters away from Suna’s. “…no I wouldn’t. I could never say no to you.“

Suna snorted, this time out of pure amusement. “Except if I’d ask you for your last Onigiri,“ he joked.

“Yeah sorry, but my love for Onigiri goes much deeper than anything else…“

_Love?_

Suna’s heart started fluttering again, though he didn’t addressed it, just feeling content in the moment, he didn’t feel the need to deepen their relationship to that level yet. He was sure he loved Osamu, so unbelievably much. But to voice it out loud was still to scary, to new for him, hell it even felt scary to be this close to Osamu and not giving in to the urge of just running away and forgetting it ever happened and going back to just being friends.

So for now he just moved forward again, capturing Osamu’s lips with his own. 

That day, they didn’t bake the cake anymore…


End file.
